


Quarantine Love

by yellow_cosmos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats and Crows, Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, I suck at tagging, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pinning, Other, Quarantine, a lot of idiots, couple game, stuck together, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_cosmos/pseuds/yellow_cosmos
Summary: All of the volleyball idiots get stuck in quarantine with there crushes and chaos ensues! <3Chapter 1: KagehinaChapter 2: DaisugaChapter 3: KiyoyachiChapter 4: IwaoiChapter 5: BokuakaChapter 6: Kuroken
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	1. Kagehina

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t yell at me but I’m to lazy to write how each of them got stuck in quarantine together I’m just gonna say it happened. Anyway this is my first fic so enjoy!

Hinata has just gotten off the phone with is parents. It was official. He was stuck in quarantine with none other than Kageyama Tobio.

(*****)

Kageyama was at the grocery store. Hinata and said he wanted ice cream but which one? _Whatever, it doesn’t matter_ he said to himself _I’ll just get my favourite kind._ As he walked the cash he wondered what Hinata and him would do for the months they would be stuck together. He inwardly groaned at the thought of trying to live normally with that crazy ball of energy running around his house.

(*****)

Hinata flopped down on Kageyama’s couch in defeat. Not only was Kageyama an annoying piece of poop, Hinata also had a crush on him. This was going to be a train wreck. He moan loudly just as Kageyama walked in the door.

>   
> ”What are you doing dumbass!” Kageyama hissed as he heard Hinata “Come and help me with these bag and stop moaning”
> 
> ”Sheesh Bakayama, aren’t you bossy today” Hinata snickered as he came to get a bag.
> 
> ”Hey” Kageyama yelled before Hinata stuck out his tongue and ran away.
> 
> ”Get back here boke!” Kageyama yelled as he chased Hinata around the apartment. Hinata just laughed. When Kageyama finally caught Hinata, he pinned him against the wall, laughing but his laughed died when he saw Hinata’s face.

Hinata was looking at the ground and blushing furiously. Kageyama quickly realized the position they were in and stepped back before almost running into the other room to get the bags. 

Hinata stayed leaning up against the wall for a few seconds. _It looked like he was going to kiss me for a second there_ Hinata thought, remembering the few seconds after Kageyama stoped laughing. _It’s doesn’t matter_ he said to himself, _Kageyama would never see me that way._ He shook himself and walked over to help Kageyama with the bags.

(*****)

Later that night as they were watching a movie, Kageyama kept replaying the events earlier in his head. _I actually considered kissing him in those few seconds_ he thought to himself but he shook those thoughts off and concentrated on the movie.

> (*****)

The last few days were fairly normal, Hinata thought as he pulled himself out of bed and walked to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he saw Kageyama cooking breakfast, as the sunlight coming thought the window hit his back. Kageyama has his back to Hinata as he cooked eggs on the stove. Blush covered Hinata’s face at seeing Kageyama so calm. In his half asleep head Hinata imagined hugging Kageyama from behind. He felt as if his body moved on its own has he stepped closer to Kageyama and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s waist.

Kageyama insanely tensed up then relaxed as he felt Hinata’s arms encircle his waist. 

> “Hinata” Kageyama said slowly, still not pulling away, “What are you doing” 
> 
> “a-a” Hinata stuttered, just seeming to realize what he was doing
> 
> “Sorry” Hinata whispered before running back upstairs
> 
> Kageyama turned around blushing and missing the feeling of Hinata hugging him

(*****)

For the next week it was awkward, both of them jumping every their hands brushed. Finally Hinata couldn’t stand it anymore. He marched up to Kageyama, who was reading on the couch. He stood in front of Kageyama until the other looked up at him.  
  


> ”What do you want Hinata” Kageyama said tiredly 
> 
> “ I LIKE YOU” Hinata yelled blushing as he realized how horribly wrong this could go.
> 
> Kageyama’s reaction was priceless. He turned beet red and stuttered for a bit before saying 
> 
> “You like me” Kageyama said softly “You truly like me. This isn’t some kind of joke?”
> 
> ”No. It’s not. I truly like you” Hinata said, almost as red as Kageyama
> 
> ”Well-“ Kageyama huffed “I like you to boke”

At those words Hinata turned even more red and proceeded to trip and fall on top of Kageyama, signifying the start of their new relationship.

(*****)

Over the next few they slowly grew more confident sitting together on the couch rather than on opposite sides. It was still a bit awkward tho.

One night they were sitting together on the couch together, Hinata on his phone and Kageyama admiring Hinata when Hinata jumped up in excitement.  
  


> “Kageyama look at this” he yelled, waving his phone around.
> 
> ”I can’t see it when your waving your phone around dumbass” Kageyama said 
> 
> “Sorry” Hinata said, not really sorry “But it would be perfect for us!”
> 
> ”Well then just tell me” Kageyama retorted, getting a bit annoyed.
> 
> ”It’s this game” Hinata said excitedly, ignoring Kageyama’s tone “Where if your a new couple” he continued, stopping to smirk at Kageyama “Where if it’s still a bit awkward, you play this game”
> 
> ”So what is it?” Kageyama asked, more interested than he would admit 
> 
> “You gat a piece of paper for each person” Hinata explained “And write stuff you want to do with the other person like kiss, cuddle, sit on there lap. Stuff like that” Hinata was blushing “Than you cut them into a bunch of slips of paper and put them in a jar and when you feel awkward, you just pick something from the jar and do whatever it says. Sound fun?” Hinata was still blushing when Kageyama said yes.

Hinata ran to get everything they needed and when they were done they looked around, a little lost on what to do next.   
  


“How about we go to bed and start this tomorrow?” Hinata suggested, starting to get tired. Kageyama agreed before going to bed.

(*****)

The next day they didn’t use the jar until the evening. They both just stood in the living room, wondering what to do before Kageyama suggested quietly that they could use the jar. Kageyama held his breath as Hinata reached into the jar and pulled out a slip of paper.  
  


> ”Kiss” Hinata read aloud than realized what he had said and turned bright red.

Kageyama could feel his face heating as he stepped closer to Hinata.

Hinata put the slip of paper down next to jar and stepped forward to meet Kageyama. Hinata felt Kageyama’s hand cup his face as he looked up. Kageyama pulled him a bit closer as their lips brushed together. Hinata looked up and Kageyama, warm feelings coursing through him as he pulled himself closer to Kageyama.

Kageyama felt Hinata pull him a little closer as they kissed again. When they broke apart they both were flushed.   
  


Kageyama sat down on the couch and pulled Hinata down with him. Hinata sat on Kageyama’s lap and rested his head on Kageyama’s chest. As Kageyama nestled his face into Hinata’s hair he knew he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be Daisuga! I will try and update every Monday but don’t count on it. Love you guys and thank you!! <3
> 
> You can find me on Instagram @yuuminara


	2. Daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of Daichi and Suga being stuck in quarantine together and mutually pinning for each other. Enjoy! ,,>.<,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my writing is kinda sloppy cause I haven’t done this in a few years but please look past that and enjoy the story. <3

Suga slowly opened his and looked around the room. For one terrifying moment he didn’t know where he was. Then he remembered. He was in Daichi’s apartment. In quarantine with Daichi. He got up and stretched and as he stretched he heard the sound of coffee being made in the kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen he saw Daichi at the counter making coffee.

> ”Coffeeee” he whined, stretching out his hands for a cup

Daichi smiled and handed him a mug of nice hot coffee.

> ”Your not a morning person, are you?” He said, chuckling.

Suga just moaned, blushing behind the rim of his mug.

(*****)

Daichi found he really liked living with Suga. The man was kind and funny (although he was sometimes violent). On a side note he was really cute in the mornings when he was half asleep. Daichi has tons of spare time and ingredients so decided to make a feast for Suga. And maybe, just maybe he could find a way to confess to him.

Daichi got right to work. The first thing he did was text Asahi to ask if he knew what foods Suga liked. Then once he had everything he started working.

(*****)

Suga was in his room. He had been the whole day and wasn’t planning on leaving. He was daydreaming on what it would be like if he could date Daichi. It was a nice dream. The ping of his phone brought him back to reality.

Suga sighed and reached for his phone. It was just a message from his mom, asking how he was. He quickly responded and then checked his other messages. Hinata had sent him a million texts about something. He smiled, wondering what the little ginger could be so excited about.

> **Hinata Shoyou**
> 
> Hinata: I’m in quarantine with bakayama
> 
> aaah 
> 
> but I like him!!!
> 
> help me plssss
> 
> Hinata: I was mad so I confessed to him 
> 
> he likes me back!!!
> 
> were dating now!!

Suga rolled his eyes, laughing. Everyone could clearly see they liked each other, everyone but them

> **Hinata Shoyou**
> 
> Hinata:he kissed meeeee!!!
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> <3 <3 <3 

At this point Suga was rolling around crying and laughing.

(*****)

Some time later when Suga got hungry, he stood up. As he got up, a delicious smell wafted in from kitchen. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen. To his surprise, there was a huge meal spread out on the table. As he walked in, Daichi was putting the finishing touches on the meal.

> ”I had spare time and stuff so I made this” Daichi said, almost bashfully “I hope you like itl”
> 
> ”It looks amazing” Suga murmured, basically drooling.

Daichi laughed and they sat down to eat.

(*****)

Throughout the meal they laughed and talked, listening to the music in the background. Suga told Daichi about the new developments in Kageyama’s and Hinata’s relationship.

Daichi listened to Suga talk about how cute Kageyama and Hinata are together and Daichi wished he could have that with Suga. _Even if he liked guys would he like me?_ He told himself. He shook himself and focused on the conversation.

Suga was **loving** this.

> “Ooh I like this song” Daichi said smiling.
> 
> ”Mmm me too” Suga said, stopping talking to listen.

Daichi got up and walked around the table to Suga, holding out his hand.

> ”Dance with me?” Daichi asked, grinning when Suga said yes and allowed himself to be pulled up.

They danced and laughed, swaying and bouncing to the beat. Daichi dipped than pulled Suga up, causing him to giggle with glee. The music changed and they slowed down and got a little closer.

Suga looked up at Daichi and smiled. His eyes traced the outline of Daichi’s face and jaw. Suga pulled himself a little closer. His hand moved form it’s position on Dachi’s shoulder to cup his face.

In one smooth movement he bridged the gap between them and pressed his lips quickly to Daichi’s.

Suga immediately regretted doing it when he saw the shock on Daichi’s face. He was making little shocked noises. Suga backed away. _What did I do!_ He yelled at himself, _I ruined our friendship._   
  
He took one more look at Daichi and ran to the guest room.

(****)

Daichi was surprised. He had been planning to confess to Suga, but in a way, Suga has beaten him to it. He waited a bit before going to Suga’s room.

> ”Suga?” He said softly, knocking lightly on the door.

There was no answer so he walked in. Suga was curled up on the floor not looking at him.  
  


> ”I’m sorry” said Suga, looking away from him.
> 
> ”Don’t be sorry” Daichi said “What kind of person would I be if I didn’t like it when my crush kissed me?”

Suga gasped, eyes shining.

> “Really?” he asked
> 
> ”Really.” Daichi confirmed.

Suga laughed with happiness and tackled Daichi. After a few minutes Daichi broke the silence.

> ”Dance with me.” Daichi said, with Suga on top of him 

Suga agreed and they danced and danced until they collapsed in exhaustion and fell asleep.

Together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short but it took me three times to do this cause my iPad kept crashing and erasing everything I did. Hope you guys liked this chapter will try and update next Monday.


	3. KiyoYachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it’s Kiyoko and Yachi. Kiyoko’s very smooth. Yachi breaks some stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry I haven’t updated in a really long time but I had no ideas for this chapter so it took a really long time. I’ll try and do better next time. I’m still new to this program so if the notes are a bit wacky I’m sorry.

Yachi nervously stood in Kiyoko’s living room.

> ”You can bring your bags down the hall into this room” Kiyoko said, leading Yachi down the hall.
> 
> ”Th-thank you” Yachi stuttered, following Kiyoko down the hall.

When Yachi got to the room Kiyoko told her to get set up well she made some dinner. As Kiyoko left Yachi flopped down on the bed. She rolled to face the wall. _How will I do this?_ Yachi worried _I love spending time with Kiyoko but what if it just slips out?_ Yachi turned over again and stood up to start unpacking.

(*****)

Kiyoko was in the kitchen making simple dinner. Despite her cool outside, inside she was ridiculously happy. Kiyoko really enjoyed hanging out with Yachi but it was almost overwhelming to be living with her. Kiyoko thought of the cute girl, her short hair bouncing as she smiled. Kiyoko smiled to herself as she made dinner.

(*****) 

About half an hour later Yachi heard a knock on the door.

> ”Yachi?” Kiyoko said softly, “Dinners ready” 
> 
> “O-ok” Yachi said meekly, getting up and following Kiyoko.

Yachi trailed after Kiyoko into the kitchen. There was a pot of soup on the stove that smelled amazing. Kiyoko turned to Yachi holding to empty bowls.

> ”Fill this up with as much soup as you would like” she said, standing very close to Yachi, almost whispering in her ear.

Kiyoko was so close that Yachi had a little nervous spasm and the bowl that Kiyoko was handing her fell to the ground. When the bowl fell it broke into a bunch of sharp pieces.

> ”I’m so sorry!” Yachi practically cried, rushing to clean up the pieces.

She hissed in pain when she cut her hand on one of the sharper pieces. Kiyoko immediately took action, grabbing a broom and sweeping all the pieces into a bag.

> ”Sit down well I get the first aid kit” Kiyoko said, pointing and one of the kitchen chair as she went down the hall to the bathroom to get the kit.

Well she was getting what she needed to help Yachi, Kiyoko internally scolded herself. _If I hadn’t been standing so close that wouldn’t have happened._ Kiyoko scolded herself. But she couldn’t help it Yachi had looked so cute just a bit disheveled, standing there. Kiyoko thought it was very cute that Yachi was nervous.

Kiyoko went back to the kitchen to help Yachi. As she bandaged Yachi’s hand she apologized for standing to close to her. Yachi blushed and stuttered out a response. Kiyoko laughed softly and finished bandaging Yachi’s hand.

> ” Would you like dinner now?” Kiyoko asked, filling up two bowls of soup and setting them on the table.

Yachi nodded vigorously and Kiyoko laughed as they sat down to eat.

(*****)

For the next few days Yachi had some very close calls to confessing to Kiyoko. They had been watching a movie on an already small couch, so they were sitting close together. Then there had been a jump scare. Kiyoko was unfazed but Yachi was not. She grabbed Kiyoko and buried her head in Kiyoko’s shoulder.

> ”I’m sorry!” Yachi said when she noticed what she had done, turning bright red.
> 
> ” It’s ok” Kiyoko said, laughing quietly “ I think it’s cute” and Yachi had almost confessed to her right there.

There had been some other close shaves but not as close as that one. A couple days later Yachi was sitting on a chair looking at her phone. She saw that Hinata had been texting her, something about Kageyama kissing him. She laughed, happy for him.

Kiyoko was sitting on the couch considering what movie to watch when her phone buzzed. She looked over to see the chat with the third years on it. Suga had sent a picture of him sitting on Daichi’s lap with a heart emoji. Kiyoko smiled and looked back to the movie selection. She decided on a romantic movie.

> ” Yachi would you like to watch this movie with me?” She asked.
> 
> ”Sure!” Yachi said getting up and coming over very quickly.

As she hurried over Yachi tripped and fell. As she was falling she felt Kiyoko grab her arm. Kiyoko quickly pulled Yachi onto her lap to stop the girl from falling. Yachi turned to face Kiyoko, realizing where she was. Her mind hazy from being on Kiyoko’s lap she blurted out the first thing she thought.

> ”I like you Kiyoko” Yachi said red in the face.

_Oh no oh no_ Yachi thought struggling to get off Kiyoko’s lap but Kiyoko’s arm stayed rapped around her waist.

> ”That’s what I was waiting to hear” Kiyoko said, and dropping her voice even lower she said “ I like you too Yachi”

Yachi couldn’t believe her ears. She relaxed into Kiyoko as the older girl stroked her hair.

> ”Now let’s watch this movie” Kiyoko said smiling. 

Yachi nodded and moved to sit beside Kiyoko, curling into her side. As they watched the movie Kiyoko always looked fondly at Yachi as the small girl fell asleep beside her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. The next chapter will be IwaOi. I’ll try and update more frequently.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very sorry to all who were following this but my motivation and creativity just kinda died and school finally caught up to me. I don't think I am going to be able to continue this work. I am planning to start writing other works in this fandom and others. I hope you guys will stick around for that and thank you so, so much for all the support on this <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Next one is Daisuga! Enjoy!
> 
> You can find me on Instagram @yuuminara


End file.
